


The Quibbler has Society Pages , Even if no one reads them!

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dueling, Family, Fluff, Harry and Ginny’s Wedding, Neville following the bro code and jokingly reminding Harry he dated Ginny first., Quidditch, Reporters, Ron follows the Wizarding tradition of being the best man, The holy Head Harpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The Staff of the Quibbler wish The happy couple the best, For more detail on The Potters Nuptials turn to page 6.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley( past), Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Quibbler has Society Pages , Even if no one reads them!

Harry Potter’s Wedding to Ginny Weasley was the social event of the season , not that much of high society Was in attendance, Due to Imprisonment , or just That awkward social situation of trying to murder the groom A few years earlier. The Holy head harpies Would be there as well as the Minister.  
By all reports it was a lovely affair held on the grounds of the Newly Acquired Potter Manor, under the Most intricate security wards galleons could bribe.

The Bride was said to have wore a lovely ivory dress in the Muggle wedding fashion with three bridesmaids and groomsmen. Ron Weasley filled the Traditional role of the best man, armed to the teeth in dueling robes ready to face any challengers who objected to the happy couples union, Mr. Weasley was said to have been rather disappointed that he found no takers for the challenge but his wife Hermione Granger Weasley did Conjure a golem for him to fight to stop him bellyaching during dinner.

The speeches were said to Be Hilarious and witty, With a moments silence for fallen friends, Before Neville Longbottom broke the silence to remind Harry , he had been Ginny’s first boyfriend! ( Her date to the Yule Ball in fourth year), The reference was met by particularly Boisterous laughter from one Victor Krum when Ronald Weasley mutter something about first loves, this reporter was Ravenous for the story, but no one dared to supply the Intriguing tale. It seems the new Mrs. Potter and Her sister-in-law have broken a few hearts on my heir way to the alter.

But Harry Potter’s adorable godson, Teddy Lupin really stole the show During the reception, when he stole the first piece of cake from his godfather And presented it to little Victoria Weasley with The best chivalrous bow a Four-year-old could manage, young Victoria Practically killed the crowd with cuteness when she kissed young Teddy on the cheek. If those two continue the family tradition, we might be hearing wedding bells again In a few years.

The Staff of the Quibbler wish The happy couple the best, For more detail on The Potters Nuptials turn to page 6.


End file.
